Roach, Your Wounded Shut Up
by SheWhoIsWolf
Summary: After being seriously wounded in the field Roach admits hidden feeling for his Lieutenant in a pain clouded mind. Roach will pull through but has been being on the feild for so long to much for him? And what is Ghost to do with his team mate now? Slash
1. Shut up Roach

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This is pretty much the first Fanfiction I have written. And I have played Call Of Duty; Modern Warfare 2, Only its been bloody forever since I have, so I'm sorry for any major mistakes or is they seem OOC and a bit AU.**_

_**Also, I have no beta, (As of yet) so expect there being mistakes and such as my grammer and spelling suck when I just type with out stopping. [Which I do a lot]**_

_**WARNING!: This Fic contains**_

_**-Excessive Swearing**_

_**-Blood and Gore**_

_**-And there will be SLASH! Yes, thats right Hot and steamy Guy-on-Guy Action. So if you don't like, dont read. You have been warned once and only once. **_

_**So with that please Read and Enjoy. **_

Bullets whizzed past Roach's head as he dived for cover behind a semi-on fire pick-up truck from the enemy fire. "RPG's!" he could heard his commander yell over the communicators. Looking up to the roof tops of the surrounding building, he searched for the hidden enemies that would shoot him down with out a second thought. He glanced behind him as something caught his eye.

"_Shit."_ Was all that ran through his head as he noticed what the object falling through the sky was. Of course it had to be an RPG... and of all the places it was aimed at, it just had to be aimed for his cover spot. His heart nearly stopped when he realized just how fast the rocket was falling fast, there was no way he was gonna get out of there in time. The impact of it exploding when it hit the ground would most likely kill him in a second, if he was lucky that is. If not then he would be in for a long, painful and slow death. "_Lovely."_ he thought.

Though this is what he sighed up for. Living this lifestyle, the life of an army dog you tend to come face to face with death almost every day. It's hard, but it is just another part of the job.

The rocket got closer and he closed my eyes not able to watch my own death. He felt something solid hit his chest and then he was flying through the air. He could feel pain explode from his right shoulder, and he could already feel the hot blood running down his arm underneath his gear. The wind was knocked out from his lungs as his back collided with the ground. So, he wasn't going to die instantly... great.

"Roach!"

Roach? That's his name, his call sign in the 141 Task Force. His real name is Gary Sanderson, but he got the nickname Roach since he always get hurt, yet he never seem to die. He had to laugh mentally, looks like this time the bug wont be getting up after all.

"Roach! Get up you bugger, your not dead yet!" he hear a familiar voice shout. It was fuzzy at first, but then he recognized the British accent that it was laced in. Roach always loved hearing that accent.

He opened his eyes only to be greeted by a creepy looking skull looking down at him. A startled yelp escaped Roach's lips as he tried to push the thing away from him, but he found he could hardly move his arms. Pain seeped out from his shoulder, causing a shout of pain to fly past his lips along with a few colourful curses as well.

"Whoa, easy now mate, your gonna rip your shoulder open even more."

The skull seemed to move in time with the voice and as his vision became clearer he recognized it as the mask that his team mate Ghost wore all the time.

"Ghost?" he rasped, his throat dry.

"Yeah mate, close eh? Almost didn't make it there and thought I wasn't going to for a second there. If I hadn't have grabbed that riot shield and pushed you out of the way, you could bloody well be all over the place."

He gulped at the thought of the grenade hitting his body and ending up as wall paste. Ghost was busy with packing gauze into his wounds and he let him now how much it hurt by hissing in pain and cursing him with every word he could think of under the sun. Under the mask you could tell he had a smug look on his face from all Roach's cursing.

"Fuck you man, fuck you." he whimpered as he sat Roach up with a bit of difficulty since he was using the riot shield for cover. He grabbed Roach's good arm and let him lean on him as he helped him up. Roach saw stars as blood rushed to his head at the sudden movement, and he felt so light headed. Ghost picked up the riot shield and was able to hold it up in front of them as he lead me from the battle field.

"Soap, Roach's been hit, he needs medical attention and fast. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Copy that Ghost! We'll cover you!"

"I have not lost a lot of blood man, I'm good, fine and dandy." he said with out even thinking his mind clouded from the pain of his wounds.

"Roach, shut up. Your wounded."

Roach pouted at him, but he seemed like he was moving away from him, as his vision blurred and darkened. "Hey Ghost, is it night time yet?"

"What?"

"Is it night time yet? Cause everything is going dark and I'm so tired."

"Roach, what ever ya do, don't fall asleep okay. I need ya awake lad."

"But Ghost I'm tired, and... I cant feel my arm anymore."

"Shit. Soap," Ghost said talking over the communicator again "We need that cover now! Roach is talkin' crazy talk mate"

"Ghost get him out of there as fast as you can, there's to many of them so you better be careful, I don't want to lose two good men." the Scotsman replied.

"Got it" he said then looked down at the younger lad who seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness. "Hang in there Roach, were almost there."

While making there way back to the rendezvous point Roach had passed out a few times, though with a good slap to the face, or a rough shake Ghost had been able to bring him back. "Don't you die on me ya American bastard!" he would shout at him each time.

The gauze that Ghost had wrapped Roach's wounds with were soaked through by now and were leaking from the young Sergeant's shoulder and falling onto Ghost's own uniform in the process. "Shit, Roach wake up!" he yelled as they crossed back into their allied territory. Roach mumbled something that Ghost didn't catch as he threw away the riot shield to better carry Roach then protect them from the still ever constant enemy fire.

"Ghost, watch yer back yer not out of the woods yet. Yer still in the line of fire, I'll cover you as best I can from the watch towers." Soap said over the communicator as he kept a close eye on his men form his position. Praying to what ever god there was that they would make it back to him and the rest of the team.

"Copy that Soap, were on our way, have a place ready for Roach when we get there."

"Already done, there's a bunker waiting for the two of ya in the lower levels of the base. So-Ghost enemy fire! Duck!"

Ghost dropped to the ground taking Roach with him and holding the man close to him to protect him from the enemy fire. "Bloody hell!" Ghost yelled as he pulled Roach's limp body to his trying to make as little a target as he could for the fresh wave of enemy fire. Ghost was practically laying on top of Roach now, trying to conceal his batter body from the incoming bullets. The earth erupted around them as the dirt was torn apart by the impact of shrapnel and other debris. Ghost crawled through the dirt and mud dragging Roach with him trying to reach the trenches up ahead that had been abandoned earlier in the battle as their forces were pushed back. If he could reach even the smallest of their make do trenches then it would buy Roach and himself some time, time that Shepard could use to save them, or at least get Roach back to the bunker they had claimed as their base of operations during there current mission.

"Ghost are you and Roach okay?"

"For now Captain, but its heavy fire, I don't know how long we'll be able to last in this with no cover, if you got a plan I suggest you put it into action now and save our arses."

**A.N.**

**As You May have guessed this will be in Parts as I was planning to make this a some what longish Story.**

**Anyway, Thats all for now ^^;; **

**Reviews would be welcome, as I would like some imput to make sure that I'm upholding the glory that is Simon "Ghost" Riley and Gary "Roach" Sanderson **

**Updated chapter as of 12/05/2013 My apologies for letting this rot...  
I just re-read this and I can't believe how much I'm cringing at this... I have revised some parts of the first chapter, and I may or may not continue this. Considering it's a couple years old and I actually have no clue on where I was taking this other than a smutty scene between two men. But I will try. No promises I'm afraid. **


	2. I'm Always The One Falling

**Authors Notes**

**First off, I would like to thank my readers and to GubbleBum96, xStealthxSniperx, and Zombies Of A Down for the lovely reviews**

**I honestly wasn't expecting any one to review this story so fast and so soon! You are all lovely and thank you for the tips~**

**So I know some of you are waiting for the Hot and Steamy -not to mention Sexy- Man-on-Man action between Ghost and Roach, but please be patient with me ^^;; **

**I have a plot [Thats A Slight Lie] In my head that I want to go through before that moment of pure raw power that is _SLASH _**

**WARNING: This Fiction Contains The Following**

**-British Assholes**

**-Blood and Gore**

**-Violent Use Of The English Language**

**-Most Likely Horrifying Spelling and Grammar Errors (I Still Have No Beta ^^;;) **

**-AND There WILL be SLASH! Yes. Guy on Guy Sex. It is a beautiful thing, so don't like it, shove it up yours and don't read for Hell's Sake**

**

* * *

**

Roach groaned in pain as he was forced to the ground in such a quick manner, his shoulder burned and throbbed in pain making his mind go blurry. He could hear the gun shots and feel them through the earth as they were embedded in the ground around him and Ghost. Ghost. The Brit was risking his neck once again for him. Why was he always getting into these situations and dragging his team mates along for the ride. He could feel Ghost's heart racing as the higher up pulled him closer to him, and here was Roach finding he actually liked being this close to another man in the heat of battle while he was bleeding out. _"How fucked up is that?_" he thought as he looked up to look at the man who was cradling his body from the enemy fire. "Ghost" he whispered wanting to tell the man to just leave him there and forget about him. He'd had to many chances to live, to many close calls. Maybe it would be best for the Task Force if this is where he died. That way no one would get hurt trying to save him. Maybe he could save lives if he just gave up on his own.

Ghost looked down at the wounded man as he heard him say his name. He had to lean back in order to get a good look at him though, he wasn't sure if Roach was trying to warn him or if he was trying to ask him something. The look on his face was pain, pain and suffering. Though when you looked into his eyes, you could see the pain on a whole new level. "Hang on Roach. I'll get you out of this. You're gonna live to see another day mate." Ghost looked up further scanning the area for a opening. None. "Shit." he muttered under his breath as he heard Roach moan in pain as his head fell forward; unconscious again.

"Ghost" MacTavish's voice came on over the communicator's "Their starting to thin out a bit but stay where you are for now. Don't try playing hero."

Ghost just rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up to get a better view of the battle field, he needed to get Roach and himself out of this hell hole. "Ghost your clear! Move, move!" MacTavish's voice yelled in his ear. He nodded once to himself as he grabbed an unconscious Roach and swung his good arm over his shoulder and hulled the man to his feet. "Come on mate we're getting out of here." he said as Roach just moaned in response. Ghost's muscles were sore from carrying Roach and from the events of running and ducking into trenches from enemy fire all day, but with Roach now relying on him, he couldn't give up yet. He stumbled with his footing as he slipped in lose dirt, though not once did he ever let Roach slip from his grip, making sure the young Sergeant wouldn't have to suffer any more pain then necessary. "_Hang in there Roach." _he thought. Ghost was about to repeat his those words once again to him when a bullet grazed across his face, cutting through his skull balaclava and into his cheek; the hot iron burning his flesh around the gash. "Mother fucker!" he yelled as he winced at the pain in his face. The injury caught him off guard, he wasn't expecting anything to hit his face, sure he could take a hit to an arm or a leg. But something to the face was always a different matter, the nerves and pain indicators screamed at him causing him to drop to his knee against his will.

Roach slipped back into consciousness as he felt himself falling, "_Why am I always fall these days..." _He would have continued with that train of thought if he had not been interrupted by Ghost cursing loudly. Even in his pain clouded mind he could put two and two together and figure out that him falling was due to Ghost falling, plus the fowl language probably meant something was wrong with the man. Roach forced himself to lift his head to look at the Brit, as usual his vision took a second to focus but as it did his eyes grew wide as he watched his Lieutenant's blood seep down his frightful balaclava and covering the flesh that was now reveled. "G-Ghost" Roach stuttered as he tried to raise a hand to the wound, only to pull back hissing in pain from the shrapnel pieces in his shoulder burying themselves deeper into his skin. "Ah, fuck... it hurts..." he whimpered as he clenched his eyes shut trying to block out the pain. "_Fucking shit! I'm so useless! Ghost got hurt because of me! He's bleeding because of me! I'm such a fucking burden to everyone...especially Ghost.." _he thought miserably as he just let himself lean on Ghost again for support as his legs started to give out again. "_Why won't you just let me die Ghost... just let me die already, I don't want to be a burden to you or anyone else ever again! I just want to die" _"I just want to die..." Roach whispered as the blackness started to eat away at vision.

Of course Ghost being Ghost, he had heard Roach, and it had startled him, maybe even scared him a bit that his team mate would openly admit that he wanted to _die_. Roach wasn't one to just give up, he was a fighter, a survivor, bloody hell its the reason his call sign was fucking Roach! Yet here the young man was wounded, bloody, and probably delusional, saying he just wanted to die. In some way it hurt Ghost to see him like that. Maybe the military life was starting to be to much for him? He would have to talk to MacTavish about this...eventually. "Roach your not gonna die, I'm not gonna let that happen..."

He rose to his feet, making sure he had a good grip on Roach and started to make his way off the battle field and out of enemy fire. It didn't take long to get back their makeshift base, Ghost was practically carrying Roach now, his body seemed so frail and unnaturally light in the Lieutenant's arms. "Ghost! Over here mate!" Ghost turned at the voice and saw Archer jogging toward him, a first aid kit under his arm. "Hey man, Soap said you might need some help, said Roach was wounded and- Fuck mate! He looks like shit." It was true, Roach looked awful, Ghost guessed he hadn't notice how pale his complexion had gotten or exactly how much blood now caked his body, he looked so, so very fragile. "Yeah, took the blow of an RPG, his shoulder is pretty torn up." Ghost said keeping a careful eye on Roach as he followed Archer to a well light, medical room. There was a stretcher in one corner of the room, while across from it there was various medical tools and materials laid out on tables, some left untouched while others were caked in dried blood. "Put him on the table, we have to get his gear off him first." Archer said as he opened the First Aid kit that he had placed on one of the tables.

Ghost placed Roach gently on the stretcher, trying not to move him around in a way that would hurt his wounds more then they already did. That didn't stop the small whimper that seemed to escape Roach's lips when he was finally laying flat on his back. "Start to unclasp his gear from his vest there, I'll get what were gonna need ready." Archer said as he he started gathering all the medical gauze and bandages.

Ghost nodded silently as he started to undid his utility belt around his waist, the next thing to go was the bullet proof vest he had over his chest, then his goggles and helmet. The grey half mask he was wearing came off shortly after Ghost had removed Roach's communicator, reviling small cuts and scraps that he had along with a bloodied lip. "Man, I've seen Roach hit pretty bad before but not like this mate." Archer said as he moved over to the two men, a pair of scissors in his hand, as he looked at Roach, covered in his own blood and mud. Ghost just stood silently as he watched Archer cut the mans shirt open so they would be able to get at his wounds. "Fucking hell..." was all he could hear Archer mutter as he finished cutting the shirt away and tossing it to the side.

* * *

**So, Do you guys hate cliffhangers? I can remember once upon a time, I swore I would never use them. I lied. I discovered I liked them. I know. For Shame Fang-Chan! D: **

**But... Can you blame me? D: **

**Again, I wouldn't mind knowing what some of you think about this story and I'm open to hearing ideas any of you have that I might be able to toss in here and there ;D If I do like your Idea and I do use it I will be happy to say a Special Thanks at the beginning of what ever chapter it's in. Give Credit Where Credit Is Due!**

**So Thats about it, Next Chapter should be up sometime this weekend. Hopefully. Depends how my week goes and how much work I'm trying to organize around. **


	3. Soldier No More?

**Yes... I know.**

**Its Late.**

**-Is Shot In The Head And Dies-**

**DX I'm Sorry! But due to christmas, and the holidays. It was hard to find time to write D: **

**And Then I got sick... Like really sick... -Cringes at the memory- eeeehhhhh...**

**Yeah... Annywaaays Fang-Chan is back and ready to post for my lovely readers [Hopefully most of you are still with me D: ]**

**Since this chapter is late, I added more to it then I originally was going to. Just a little extra I'm sorry thing :P**

**Umm This Chapter I had trouble writing. Cause I wanted to make is discriptive, yet I have no first hand expericance with these things. **

**So I ended up watching Saving Privat Ryan, and reading a lot of stuff on war injuries and how they would be tended to and such. And I even asked my Cadet friend about some stuff.**

**Also I did over an hour of research on weither to use Rubbing Alchole or Peroxide for this one. Just shows you I wanna try and be as spot on as I can with my writing. **

**I'm also probably gonna go back and play Modern Warfare 2 soon, [Currently playing Prototype, Assassins Creed; Brotherhood, and soon Black Ops.] Just So I get into the fel for this story more.**

**And last but NOT least, I would like to Again THANK all my WONDERFUL Reviewers. Your Kind words are very meaningful to me, and They make me want to keep this story alive. **

**So. Yes. **

**WARNING TIME :D**

**This Fiction Contains The Following**

**-British Assholes**

**-Blood and Gore**

**-Violent Use Of The English Language**

**-Most Likely Horrifying Spelling and Grammar Errors (I Still Have No Beta ^^;;) **

**-AND There WILL be SLASH! Yes. Guy on Guy Sex. It is a beautiful thing, so don't like it, shove it up yours and don't read for Hell's Sake! Geez... **

* * *

Ghost was expecting the wounds Roach had gotten to be bad, after all he had been in the blast zone of a RPG. But he wasn't expecting it to look so bad. After Archer had cut away and tossed Roach's bloodied and ripped shirt to god knows where, and heard the other Brit's man curse under his breath he had to see the damage for himself. Though a part of him had wished he hadn't. Roach's shoulder looked as if some one had taken a crude knife and cut the very flesh from his body. The massive whole that seemed to be missing was raw and blood drained freely from the wound. It was already starting to bruise around the parts that hadn't been burned from the explosion, and there was shrapnel wounds along his chest and arms. He had a few scraps on his face, probably from bit of ruble hitting his face, and a slip lip that had some dried blood surrounding it, but other then that his face wasn't to damaged. "He's gonna go through a lot of pain you know, during the healing process." Archer said as he glanced at Ghost. "I know." was all Ghost could say, he didn't feel much like talking now.

Archer wasn't only good at his job as a sniper but he had more medical training then he let on. Sure it wasn't like he had a PHD in medical but at least it was more then what some of the other Task Force members knew. "Give him shot of morphine and then help me flip him on his side, we have to see if there are any exit wounds, if there are then that's a few less shrapnel pieces we have to dig out of em." Ghost took the needle filled with a clear liquid from Archer and admitted Roach with the substance. "On my count" Archer said as he held on to Roach's good shoulder as Ghost went to take his hips. "Three, Two, One. Flip!" The tilted Roach on to his side as carefully as they could so as not to adjutant his smaller wounds and worsen his larger ones. Even though he was out cold the injured soldier still moaned lowly at the movement. "Hold him like that" Archer said as he went to inspect Roach's back. Ghost watched him as he inspected Roach's back then his front then his back again. Ghost was about to ask him how it looked but Archer beat him to it.

"He has exit wounds. There small and they don't look like they caused to much damage, but were gonna have to watch him carefully for any signs of internal bleeding. I can't tell if there is any right now since the pieces were surprisingly small, he'll have to get proper medical help later at the Task Force Base. What worries me the most right now is that shoulder of his. Its been done in a bad way mate, he's really fucked it up. If we don't do all we can now and then some he may be useless as a soldier. Hes got a lot of nerve damage here and looks like hes got some really bad muscle damage as well" Archer said shaking his head.

Ghost couldn't believe his ears; Roach, no longer able to fight? What would he do with out his team mate, Roach may be a pain in his arse sometimes but that didn't mean he didn't have Ghost back when he needed him. Roach had never once let his team mates down and half the time he ended up wounded in doing so. Going into battle with out Roach was like going into battle with out your favorite knife; it just wasn't done.

"Ghost help me will you?" Archer said as he laid Roach back down and moved to his shoulder. "I'm gonna need you to hold 'em. He's got the morphine in him but that's not gonna stop the pain he's gonna go through in a minuet."

Ghost placed a firm hand on Roach's unharmed shoulder and another on his bare stomach, he knew as soon as Archer started to work on him he was going to be kicking and screaming. "You know I'm probably not gonna be able to hold him by myself. He may be small but he can pack a punch." Ghost said, this being from experience when he had gotten punched in the face more then once. Roach claiming he was being a self centered British asshole. Ghost would never openly admit that those punch's had hurt him and even left quite the impressive bruise on his jaw, but he did have to hand it to the kid. He threw a good right hook.

Archer gave a look of understanding to Ghost as he grabbed his communicator and called for Toad. As soon as he was done and Toad was on his way, Archer went to work with cleaning Roach's shoulder. He took a damp cloth and started to wipe away the already dried blood and dirt and god knows what else from the Sergeant's pale skin. Once most of the dried blood was removed he moved closer to wound, throwing away one cloth and replacing it with another, not wanting to get any dirt or other grime into the wound. Fresh blood still poured from Roach's shoulder, only now it wasn't so bad. Ghost wanted to take this as a good sign and not one that his team mate was finally running out of blood to bleed out.

By the time most of the blood had been cleaned up from around the wound Toad had arrived, to Ghosts relief.

"Hey you wanted me here now, oh shit! Is that Sanderson? Holy shit man, what the fuck happened to him?" Toad half yelled.

"Toad, keep your voice down" Ghost hissed at him. "Last thing I need is for your loud mouth to wake up Roach and him start freaking out when he sees the damage that's been done to him. So for Christs sake, shut the fuck up mate."

Toad was taken aback a bit by Ghosts harsh words and the way he held himself gave off that he was tense, almost like a snake ready to strike and lash out at the closet thing. "Sorry man..." he said quietly as he made his way over to Archer.

"Don't take him to seriously Toad, Roach need our help now, and that's all that matters. He was caught in the blast of an RPG, his shoulder took most of the damage and we need to fix it up now instead of later. Think you can help Ghost hold him while I try to patch em up?" Archer said as he got ready some tools and a bottle of clear liquid. Toad just nodded his head as he stood at Roach's feet, getting ready to hold down his legs.

"Kay get ready, I have to disinfect it, and I'm going to use pro-oxide since its all we have right now. Hes gonna defiantly be in pain when I do this and so you guys are gonna have to hold 'em real good, and what what ever he yells, what ever he screams do not let him go. Understood." Archer said looking at both men, waiting or their go ahead before uncapped the bottle.

He slowly poured the clear liquid onto the gaping wound. White bubbling foam erupted almost as instantly as the scream that escaped Roach's lips as he thrashed around on the table trying to get away from the pain. Ghost and Toad struggled at first with keeping him still, he tried to lift his arms to smack away Ghost and he kicked his legs trying to get Toad off of him. But the two men, with a bit of help from Archer were able to hold him down as the peroxide hissed angrily at the wound, cleaning and flushing it out. "Keep him still!" Archer yelled as Roach tried to shake him off.

"Fuck! He's strong." Toad muttered as he threw himself over Roach's legs keeping them pressed down. Roach's screams of pain could be heard through out the halls of the building they had made their base, Ghost knew that. But the look of absolute pain and hurt on his team mates face along with that blood chilling scream was enough to make the Brit cringe inwardly. The thrashing body of the boy like man under him was enough to make him panic more then he was for Roach.

"Get it off! Make it stop!" Roach screamed, his voice cracking between screams. "It hurts! It hurts! Make it go away! Go away!" Tears of pain slipped past his eyes and trailed down the sides of his face as he continued to scream. Even though the peroxides hissing lessened and the foam starting to fizzle out, Roach still thrashed around, opening smaller wounds and causing them to bleed.

"Roach!" Ghost barked as he grabbed onto Roach's good shoulder and pinned him down. "Listen to me!"

No use. The Sergeant still tried to rip himself from his hold and he threw his head side to side. "Gary!" Ghost yelled using his name, something he never did.

Roach stopped his thrashing, and snapped his head towards Ghost, staring into his red sun glasses, his body now shaking from the pain.

"Gary, listen to me. I know it hurts, I know." he said calmly, "But you need to be still so Archer here can patch ya up. Try not to move as much mate, it'll only make it worse."

Roach lay there looking at his Lieutenant, he tried to focus on the man in front of him but his vision started to tunnel again and things slipped away from him again as he fell unconscious again. This time though he welcomed the darkness, making the pain he felt coursing through his body go numb.

* * *

**AN: Again. Sorry!**

**Also, In case some of you may be confused.**

**No. Roach is not Dead. **

**I honestly could never kill him or Ghost in my stories. **

**Never.**

**So you guys can rest easy about that if your worried One or both of them may die ^^;;**

**Anyways... I'm not gonna promise anything as of right now for the next chapter. Unfortunatly some major family issues have come up, and my heart just wouldnt be in the story and I would feel as though I have failed my readers. Im even a little iffy on this story as I feel some parts are rushed or not good enough. **

**So untill next time, hopefully soon!**

**I shall go back to my dark cave dwelling I call my room and sleep as it is 3a.m. and I have to be at work in a few hours ||D**

**Reviews and such are very much welcome, imput and ideas are also welcome. **

**And Credit shall be given where Credit is Due, as I say.**

**THATS ALL FOR NOW! :D**


End file.
